far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mult
Mult's early life. Mult was born and raised in the southern part of the central castle town where he spent the majority of his life. He was born to two merchants that owned a general goods store. Career in the army. Mult became a levy to the central's army seeing it as a good way to become a better archer then he was already. He had a hard time handling weapons due to his lanky build so he was stuck with becoming an archer. He had found that he was fond of the crossbow and using a short sword. He had found himself fighting knights and even advisors to the king himself. He found that fighting people in power was a horrible thing to do if he wanted to keep his job, so eventually he was fired from his post as a levy. A plot to kill the king. After mult was ousted from his job as a levy for the central army he had continued staying around the kingdom's army as he had friends in the army. He was one day told by a man a plot that the man had been planning to murder the king of central. Mult promised to help assist the man to kill the king. However mult instead went to the guard captain with this information where he was attacked due to his poor execution of telling the guard captain what was happening. Afterwards he was sent free as the assassin was apprehended. He then met the military advisor tonii. A life of working for the advisor. Working for the advisor was a easy job as he was mostly told to tell him if he was to find any more plots against the king. However his mother grew deathly ill and then passed away. To cope with this mult turned to desert spices. He then became unstable was said to reveal information about advisor tonii. He had become addicted to the substance and now became unable to act upon his duty this is when he was taken by two other figures stabbed and thrown on a horse, the two figures quickly fled the scene on horseback. a flash of death in the woods. The men rode over the river village bridge and into the dense forest of west. He was taken off horseback and started groggily begging for his life to be spared. One of the men a friend of his decided to spare his life and only cut out his tounge. The man who cut out his tounge mounted his horse and left the area, however the other man was not done with mult and slit both of his wrists leaving him for dead. Another chance. Mult was taken in by lizardkin and was nurtured back to heath, the lizardkin thought he was a person of importance due to his full red gambeson and feather as red was the color of west. He spent a year with the lizardkin learning how to speak their language and learning about their culture. But mult did not want to stay with the lizardkin as one of them seemed to start to be gaining more power and was going to lead them to a autocracy. He left the lake temple to find a better life in the western castletown. Homeless in western. Being tongueless in the western castle town without any money or connections lead mult to live a life on the street, sleeping in alley ways and taking donations from nobles who did not pity him with this money he bought a empty book and some charcoal. He survived this way for three years before the men who had left him in the forest for dead found him once more. He was approached by the man who had spared his life and cut out his tongue but he knew that with him the other man would come and wth that his death, he fled from his life in western. Road to the end. Mult fled towards the central castle town thinking that if he was able to make it to the east he could stow away on a ship to ludwag and finally be free from the threat of death from the men who were after him. He had his last encounter with one of the two men in the central river village where instead of continuing east he travelled north to try and avoid the men. Mult's remains. Mult's corpse was never found, but when adventuring in the mountain spire a man found a blood caked floor and pieces of red gambeson in the inner room of the spire. Mult's helmet was there his signature red feather limp over his dented metal helmet. One could only imagine the fate that mult succumbed to if he had succumbed at all. Maybe he had a dangerous melee with a terramancer and his gambeson offered no more protection? Mult's death will continue being a mystery until his bones are found, the same with his diary.